Catminline's Diary PART 9 Moon Cat Mystery PART 2
by Denoxkun
Summary: The second part of the Moon Cat Mystery!


Catminline's Diary in

MoonCat Mystery PART 2

December 27th, 2005

AT THE POLICE DEPARTMENT!...

Policeofficer1: Yup, I see what Ultimate Genius you're talking

about, you're in luck, there's one here in Argot and

he's called Lumberio, there's one in each region

of Denoxworld. One in Rayo, one in Servii Islands

and 2 in Zumihiter.

Catminline: "Proudly said.." Great! Where can we find that guy?

Police1: "Pointing outside" Just across the street.

Kentio: That was fast.

Yikko: Maybe he has the answers.

Leeme: This Moon Cat thing is starting to become more

interesting to me, I just gotta know what it is.

" Looking excited"

AT THE FRONT OF LUMBERIO'S DOOR, CATMINLINE

QUICKLY KNOCKED THE DOOR TO SEE IF HE WAS

THERE!...

Catminline: Sure hope he's home.

" Lumberio yells out loud."

Lumberio: COMING!!

" Lumberio opened the door and saw a whole group of people."

Lumberio: Ah? Who the heck are you guys?

Catminline: "Smiles" Hi, I'm Catminline, you wouldn't happen to

be the Ultimate Genius of Argot, right?

Lumberio: "Close his eyes and smiles." Yep, that's me. What do

you want?

Yikko: "Looks at Lumberio" My friend wanted to seek more

information on the Moon Cat.

Lumberio: Oh, I see , you've come to the right place, come in.

First my laptop's gonna check on analisis to see if you

guys are GOOD or EVIL.

Kentio: "Got Shocked" Whoa, he sure came prepared.

" Lumberio, unlike the other Ultimate Geniuses has a 40th

century laptop that is programmed to do just about anything,

thanks to those, they can't be fooled one bit and it still

remains a mystery on how they got their laptops."

Catminline: "In her mind." I hope my new friends aren't hiding

anything.

"Catminline and Kentio are looking nervous while Yikko and

Leeme just stayed calm."

Lumberio: Good you are all approved, I'm Lumberio Genius,

I graduated from the University at the age of 10.

Kentio: WHOA?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT'S MY AGE

RIGHT NOW!!

Leeme: He's so awsome!

Catminline: Genius is your last name?

Lumberio: Yea, you say it's weird, huh?

Catminline: Ahaa...

Lumberio: Yea, we came from a family of true geniuses, that

last name runs in the family.

Catminline: Hahaha, I wish my last name was that.

INSIDE LUMBERIO'S HOUSE!...

Lumberio: As you can see here, the Moon Cat existed in

Denoxworld for one purpose, to make night exist,

if someone were to discover it and use it for evil,

there's no telling what our future holds.

Catminline: "Looking worried" What would happen?

Lumberio: Geografity, it can end all peace on earth instantly

if used for evil, but it only reveals itself at night, in

other words, if the evil forces would catch the

Moon Cat, it would be at night when most people are

asleep. Bad news is, there now exist evil forces that

are after the Moon Cat tonight and according to my

laptop, it's all your fault.

Catminline: "Got Super Shocked" WHAT?! NO WAY!!

Yikko: "Looking at Lumberio" But how can that be?

Kentio: "Angry at Lumberio" Catminline's a good hearted

person.

Lumberio: You have a very special diary, don't you?

Catminline: HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

Lumberio: When the laptop discovered it last night, my laptop

has a little sensor in it that can sense any  
supernatural forces like about 200 miles away.

Kentio: That laptop can do anything, there's no fooling him

all right.

Catminline: HOW CAN...

Lumberio: There's no point in arguring, Catminline, it only means

that you have to be the one to catch that Moon Cat

before they do, the one with the Moon Cat can seize

control of our future, you're our only hope now.

Catminline: "Looking Clueless" Hmmm... what am I suppose to

do to catch it, where will it be?

Lumberio: If I'm not mistaken, in the Argot Barren Open Field,

be there at 7PM sharps, and then you'll be able to

see the Moon Cat for yourself. But the Moon Cat won't

won't let anyone catch it, so you'll need alot of

flexibility and patience in order to catch it, you'll

be challenged most likely by an evil being, but if

you do things right and careful, you'll have a chance

to catch that Moon Cat.

Catminline: "Puts her head down" I'm not sure if I can do it...

" Everyone's looking at Catminline proudly."

Kentio: "Looking Determined" You sure can, I saw you do

plenty of great things for others, you can do this one

too, I have full confidance of you, you're a great girl!

Leeme: Yeah, you'll be a hero, go for it!

Yikko: Believe in yourself, you defeated my mother in the

harvesting contest a few days ago. You can defenity

do this too.

Lumberio: Not only that, I will pay you alot of stars if you

successfully complete this mission.

Catminline: Thanks alot for all your support, friends, I'll do my

very best, I promise! "Smiles big"

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
